The Journey Of The Summoner
by XSageX
Summary: My Version Of Final Fantasy X! Tidus comes to besaid when he's knocked off Rikku's ship by sin, he meets Wakka, Lulu and a bunch of other characters as he goes on the journey of the summoner, and meets the love of his life. TidusXWakka Definate  LemonYaoi
1. Besaid

Oke, I wrote three chapters of three different stories, and I chose this one :). Im re-writing the Journey of the chosen, well its going to be the same sort of, but im making Wakka and Tidus lub eachother! AHA! Just because I DESPISE Yuna! She dosen't deserve Tidus! Muhahaha.

So anyways, this takes place after Tidus gets knocked off the boat, and ends up on the beach.

ENJOY

* * *

"Ow!" Tidus said as he was hit in the head with the blitzball.

"Oh, sorry man! Can you pass it back?" Asked Wakka.

Tidus grinned as he jumped in the air, kicking the ball, sending it back to Wakka, leaving the red head amazed. "Hey, come over here ya!" He yelled. Tidus walked to the shore, seeing as the water was to shallow to swim in. "Umm... Hey" He said as he reached the shore. "That was amazing..." Said Datto. "Can you do it again?" Asked Wakka. "Hehe, sure" The blonde said. He walked back to the ocean a couple steps and jumped in the air, kicking the blitzball right on target exactly the same way he did the last time.

"Whoa... You good, ya. Who you play for?" Asked Wakka

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Said Tidus.

There was a silence, as Tidus began to blush. _"The Zanarkand Abes? Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago, whats with him?_" Thought Wakka.

"I er... Got to close to sins toxin and er..." Said Tidus.

"Ah..." Was heard from all the Aurochs.

"Well guys, practice is over, I better be heading back to the Village anyways" Said Wakka.

"Captain!" Said all the Aurochs.

"Cmon, maybe somone from Besaid will reconize ya" Said Wakka gesturing for Tidus to follow him.

"Ok..." Said Tidus.

_"Arg, what happened, why did sin have to come?! I was finally beggining to like it there and of course somthing has to happen, arg I hate this!"_ Tidus screamed mentally.

He hadn't noticed where he was walking, he was just thinking, why this had to have happened, to him of all people. He looking over what had happened, when it had happened, where, why. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Wakka had stopped walking, as he bumped into the Auroch captain.

"Oof, hey, watch where your going, ya" Said Wakka.

"Oh... Sorry..." Said Tidus blushing.

"Ah, its ok" Said Wakka smiling.

"So, where is this village anyways?" Asked Tidus. He then looked infront of him, and saw what looked like a river.

"Why are we at a ri-" Tidus said cut off when he was pushed into the river.

"Hey whats the big idea?" Asked Tidus surfacing. _"Hehe, he's cute when he's mad, No Wakka stop thinking that! You don't want to scare him off..."_ Thought Wakka. He jumped after Tidus. "Shortcut to besaid" He said smiling again.

"Oh..."

"Follow me" He said, swimming below water. Tidus followed, both of them being blitzball players were able to hold there breath for long periods of time.

"So how did you end up here?" Asked Wakka walking out of the water.

"Er... I was on this boat, with these people that saved me, but then, Sin came... And, I got seperated from them, I haven't seen them since..." Said Tidus looking at the ground.

"Ah, its okay, they'll be fine" Said Wakka trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so..."

By this time they had already made there way to besaid.

Tidus yawned and kept walking, his eyes would occasionally close.

"Tired?"

"Very..."

Wakka lead Tidus into his hut, It was a nice place, not to tacky, not to expensive, it seemed just right.

"You can take a nap if you want" Said Wakka.

"Wouldn't you mind?"

"Nah... I gotta do some stuff in the village anyways. But there is somthing you could do for me"

"Hmm whats that?"

"Would you want to join our blitzball team?" Asked Wakka. "Its just, that kick you did before, that was amazing, and you'd be a big help at our next game."

"Umm... Sure, why not" Said Tidus smiling.

"Thats great!" Said Wakka embracing Tidus.

_"Oh my god, Im hugging him, Bad Move BAD MOVE!"_ Wakka said in his head. He broke away, and was blushing.

"Er so..." Asked Tidus, laying down on the bed.

"I should be back in around a couple hours" Said Wakka facing the door.

"So I-" Said Wakka turning around, seeing Tidus fast asleep on his bed.

Wakka walked up to Tidus, and not able to resist the urge, pecked Tidus on the lips. After he did that, he walked out of his hut. Little did he know, Tidus was awake...

"Maybe this wasen't such a bad thing after all..." Said Tidus smiling.

* * *

Yay! I think that was decently good for my first Chapter, Im pretty much writing this story, because I wanted to say sorry to Rikku and Sydney for ending my last story in 5 chapters, this one should be long cause im re-writing Final Fantasy X! Thats a dam long story!

R&R!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	2. The Cloister Of Trials

Hola! Yes as you know, 2 minutes after I finished the first chapter, im writing the next fucking chapter! Whootage! I know the first chapter seemed a bit rushed, but there wasen't much Yaoi in there, omg I forgot to add that in the Summary:) My bad. So anyways Id like to thank my reviewers...

Me

Myself

And I

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hmmm..." Tidus yawned as he woke up from his nap.

"Wakka?"

He stretched and got out of bed, his lips were tingling from the kiss Wakka gave him earlier.

"I can't beilive he kissed me... He, kissed me..."

Tidus couldn't belive, somone as hot, and muscular, and perfect had kissed him.

Tidus got up, and stretched, still amazed by the kiss. After he finished stretching, he walked outside to see the beautiful island of besaid.

He decided the place he would explore first was what seemed like a temple, he walked in, and to his suprise, he saw Wakka there, arguing with the priest.

"They've been in there for 3 days!" Yelled Wakka.

"You shouldn't interfere!"

"Whats going on?" Asked Tidus walking up to Wakka.

"The summoner has been in there for 3 days, im getting worried." Said Wakka.

"Summoner?" Asked Tidus.

"Ya, they pray at temples for a way to beat sin, Our Summoner, Yuna, is in there right now." Said Wakka.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Asked Tidus also looking worried.

"Ya, her guardians, ones got a really short fuse, and who knows what the other one is thinking."

"Oh... Is it dangerous in there?"

"Ya somtimes theres monsters... But the guardians protect the summoner with there lives"

"But if they've been in there for 3 days... Shouldn't somone go check on them?"

"Only summoners, guardians, and pre-summoners can enter" Said Wakka walking up to the door.

"Why are we going in then?" Asked Tidus following Wakka.

"Cause, im a guardian" Said Wakka

"Oh, cool"

"Stop! Don't go in!" Screamed the priest.

Wakka and Tidus entered the cloister of trials, walking in, Tidus was amazed by the patterns on the walls.

"Umm... Should I be here?" Asked Tidus.

"No, its taboo, but I want you here, so its ok" Said Wakka smiling like he always did.

Tidus began blushing. _"I wonder if he likes me... No I doubt it, who likes me, not even my father did..."_ Thought Tidus.

"Coyote!" Said Wakka breaking the silence.

Tidus looked, and saw a monster that resembled a coyote, he had his longsword with him, thank god, but he didn't have much time to practice with it, Auron did most of the fighting in Zanarkand, Tidus would just pass him a potion once in awhile.

Wakka grabbed his blitzball and threw it at the coyote, hitting dead on, although it was not a fatal blow. The coyote recovered quickly and attacked Tidus.

"Tidus!" Wakka yelled. The coyote bite Tidus's arm, leaving a mark, gushing with blood.

Tidus was unable to counter-attack the coyote, the pain in his arm held him back. Wakka took the opportunity to kill the coyote with another attack. The coyote fell on the ground, dissapearing into pyreflies.

"Ah... My arm..."

"Are you okay?!" Asked Wakka

"Ya, I can't move my arm though"

"Stand still" Wakka commanded. He placed both of his hands on Tidus's arm, and murmered some words. "Cure!" He said.

"Whoa..."

"Hows your arm feel?"

"Better... Alot better..."

"Good, still don't stress it out"

"Ok... Thanks Wakka..."

"No problem brudda"

They continued walking until they reached the chamber of the fayth.

* * *

Yay, Second chap up!

R&R!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	3. The Journey Of The Summoner

Hola! Of course im doing my next chapter, right away! I think im spending to much time with fanfiction, and I like it:) So anyways ofcourse it takes off right where it left off..

* * *

The two men entered the dimly lit chamber of the fayth.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked a woman with jet black hair.

"Told you she had a short fuse..." Wakka whispered

"Hehe" Tidus giggled.

"Who the hell is he? Are you trying to get Yuna in that much trouble?!" Asked the woman again.

"Lu, chill out, I was worried so I came to check up on you, its been 3 days ya"

"Hmmmm... And, whats with him?"

"Brought him along, just incase there fiends and stuff" Said Wakka.

_"Im such a lier... I brought him along cause i like him, arg love him, Lu probly already knows" _Thought Wakka.

"Uhuh... Yuna should be coming out so-" Lulu said as she was cut off as the door opened. A young, brunette, in her teen years, walked out of the door.

"I have... Become... A summoner..." Said the woman.

She collapsed 2 seconds after she was finished her sentance, a blue creature raced up the stairs, catching the brunette before she landed face first on the floor.

"Ugh... Thanks Kimari..."

X

After being introduced to eachother, everyone walked out of the temple.

"Shes pretty ya?"

"Ya I guess so, shes not my type though..." Said Tidus.

"Heh, who is?" Asked Wakka.

"Hmm... Redheads" Said Tidus grinning.

"Oh really..."

"Ya, the ones that kiss there friends when they think there asleep..."

"Oh... You were awake" Said Wakka.

Tidus walked up closer to Wakka and pecked him on the lips, they were in his hut, so no one else saw.

"And I liked it too" Said Tidus grinning.

Wakka couldn't resist the urge, he grabbed Tidus and began passionatly kissing him, Tidus returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wakka's neck. Wakka pushed him back so they both fell onto the bed, Wakka ontop. Wakka deepened the kiss, as his hands traveled down Tidus's body.

"Shit get off! Somones coming!" Said Tidus.

Wakka jumped off immediatly and made it look like he was going through his stuff, looking for somthing.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Asked Yuna.

"Ya, I am" Said Tidus blushing.

"Ok, were meeting at the temple." Said Yuna, leaving the hut.

"Stupid interruptions..." Said Tidus, his blush going away.

"Its ok, were leaving for Killka soon, we should be able to get a room on the boat" Said Wakka.

_"YES!!!" _Tidus mentally screamed.

X

"You don't need all those gifts Yuna" Said Lulu.

"...I guess your right..." Said Yuna walking to the rest of the group.

Now they set out for the Journey of the Summoner.

* * *

Yayaya, the chapter after the next one is Yaoi . Possible lemon.

R&R!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	4. Good Bye Besaid

Hola, ty to my reviewer:). So umm... Ya... I LOVE TIDUSXWAKKA:)

ENJOY!

* * *

"Oh Tidus... Before we leave, I wanted to give you this..." Said Wakka, giving Tidus a sea blue sword. 

"Wow..." Said Tidus, swinging the sword in the air.

"Do you like it?" Asked Wakka.

"Ya! Alot! Its much better then that old Longsword I had before" Said Tidus blushing.

"I found it yesterday while I was searching through my things" Said Wakka.

"-Hugs- Thanks Wakka"

"No problem brudda, Oh look a coyote, try the sword out!" Said Wakka taking out his blitzball.

"Okay"

The coyote leaped at Wakka, preparing to bite him. "No Wakka!" Screamed Tidus running infront of Wakka, he parried the blow with great skill, it looked like he had been using that sword for years.

"Hehe, not bad" Said Wakka.

Tidus ran up to the coyote and slashed it, making the blow fatal, as the coyote dissapeared into pyreflies.

"Hehe, Thanks Wa-" Tidus said as he was cut off when a blue creature jumped off what looked like a giant machina.

"Ah!" Tidus shrieked as he readied his sword.

"Stop!" Wakka said at the creature.

The creature struck Tidus with his lance, the swordsman parried the blow and jumped back, trying to avoid harm.

"Kimari!" Said Wakka again readying his blitzball.

The creature struck downwards, slashing him.

Tidus leaped to the side, unfortunatly he tripped, and his leg took the blow. Wakka had gotten tired of watching, he took out his blitzball and threw it at Kimari with all his might.

"AH!" Tidus screamed as the spear pierced his flesh, the impact of Wakka's blitzball had thankfully knocked Kimari unconsiouss, minamizing the damage to Tidus's leg.

"Tidus!" Wakka screamed as he ran to his boyfriends side. Tears had began to form in Tidus's eyes, the wound was deep, and gushing with blood. Wakka put both of his hands on Tidus's legs and murmered some words, finally shouting "Cure!". The blood had stopped gushing as the flesh healed.

Tidus winced in pain, the spell didn't take away the pain completely. Wakka wrapped his arms around Tidus, tears forming in his eyes aswell, Kimari lay forgotten on the ground.

"Wakka its okay... Its not your fault..." Said Tidus.

Wakka didn't say anything, he just kept his arms wrapped protectivly around Tidus.

"Hows your leg?" Wakka asked.

"Its fine, It hurts, and I probly can't walk... but ill be fine" He said smiling.

Wakka picked him up (Bridal style :P) and began walking.

X

"Lady Yuna!" Said a small child as the group made there way to the shore.

"Thanks for carrying me Wakka"

Wakka bent his neck and pecked Tidus. "No problem, Ya"

After Yuna finished talking with the child, the group made there way onto the boat..

"Goodbye..." Yuna said silently.

Wakka had putten Tidus down for a small break, and had his arms wrapped around the blonde.

The ship began to sail... as the image of the island of Besaid... Slowly... Dissapeared...

"-Yawn-"

"Tired?" Asked Wakka.

"Hmm..." Tidus nodded.

Wakka picked Tidus up again, and made there way to there cabin, Wakka laced Tidus on the bed, he was already asleep,Wakka made is way to the other side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, the way he always loved to, and the both fell asleep...

* * *

YAY! Chap 4 up! Top that! Ooo:),

R&R Ty so much to my reviewers.

Oh, funny coincidence, remember I said at the beggining of the story that I wrote 3 chapters of three different stories, well the one in second one I did, he was the summoner, and Wakka was his guardian, The prob is, I was gonna do a story like that, THEN I found out somone else did that idea already, poooey! That stanks!

Anywayz! Ty for reading! Keep checking ur emails for updates!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	5. Killika Inn

ARG! NO!!! I had such a good story! And my power went out! And it got erased:( Boohoo:P

Ahwell...

Anywayz, After I write this story Im gonna make another story with Tidus as the summoner :). Unfortunatly, somone already made a story like that, so i have to be careful on what i put in there, But what pissed me off is that he was spossed to put like 4 lemons in it, and a lil dream from Wakka :P, but he said to email him for the lemons, that sucks ass! Anywayz im gonna keep writing:), Possible lemon (Killika hotel :P) Anywayz, I g2g soon so ima write this chap fast:)

ENJOYZ!

* * *

"Hmm..." Tidus Yawned as he woke up. 

"Hey..." Said Wakka pecking him on the lips.

"Morning"

"Hows your leg?"

"Feels alot better thanks to you yesterday, still hurts, I probly can limp" Said Tidus smiling.

"Oh... Still don't stress it out, Ya"

"Ok... Thanks for carrying me yesterday Wakka"

"No problem Brudda... So, do I get a reward?" Said Wakka towering over Tidus on all fours.

"Yeah..." Said Tidus leaning up, his lips brushing against Wakka's.

"SIN!" Shrieked an auroch.

"Grr..." Said Wakka. He pecked Tidus once and picked him up, running to the deck.

There was Lulu, Yuna and... Kimari?...

Tidus and Wakka didn't take time to think about it, Wakka layed Tidus against the wall and rushed into battle. The sinspawn were constantly attacking Yuna, she collapsed from the damage, Lulu rushed to her aid, getting attacked by the sinspawn as well.

Kimari ran over to protect Lulu, so it was only Wakka in battle. The sinspawn did a large amount of damage on him, he took two out, and by that time, he was out of breath, and nearly out of energy. Tidus had gotten sick of seeing his boyfriend beat up like this, he grabbed the brotherhood and limped into battle.

"What are you doing here?!" Said Wakka throwing his blitzball at the fin. Tidus began to chant a melody.

The sinspawn attacked Wakka, he braced himself for the blow, but the a veil of energy surronding him took the blow as Tidus said "Cheer!"

Wakka thanked Tidus and threw his blitzball again, the fin seemed to react and dived underwater, taking the harpoons with it, ripping it out of the boat.

The waves caused the boat to tip to the side, Wakka grabbed on to the railing and grabbed Tidus's hand before he fell. His hand was slipping, they were only connected by two fingers. Wakka let go of Tidus's hand and grabbed the blondes arm with his other hand, placing his other hand on the railing, pulling Tidus into his arms.

The boat stopped rocking as they could see sin head for Killika. The docks began to tear apart, piece by piece, they flew into the sky in a spiral, it looked like there was a giant tornado in Killka, then the houses began to break into pieces, people flew into the air, along with tree's and other objects, screams and crys for help could be heard.

Tidus shifted uneasily as Wakka tightend his embrace on the blonde.

X

The party had reached Killika, and docked at the... well the remains of the dock. Tidus, Wakka and the aurochs went to help the people of Killika, while Lulu Kimari and Yuna, went to perform the sending.

Tidus saw a young girl crying in a house, he jumped in and grabbed the girl and jumped back before the remains of the house collapsed, she ran to the inn after thanking him.

Tidus walked over to Wakka and helped him take some rocks off a house that was crushed.

"Thanks Brudda"

"Anytime..."

Soon the Aurochs were done helping and Tidus and Wakka made there way to the inn.

_"Do you think anyone knows were going out?"_ Tidus whispered in Wakka's ear.

_"Naw, except Lulu might have a hint, but she wouldn't mind anywayz"_

_"Ok..."_

They met Yuna, Kimari And Lulu walking to the inn, Kimari looked and Tidus, "Kimari sorry, Kimari think you bad person, Kimari no think that anymore"

"Its okay"

"5 rooms please" Yuna said to the clerk.

"Oh, M'lady summoner! Were sorry, we only have 3 rooms, 2 of them are a double bed. All the others were destoryed.

"Oh ok, Me and Lulu can share one..." Said Yuna.

"I can share one with Wakka" Tidus said blushing.

"Ok then, we'll take the three rooms" Said Yuna

"Thank you m'lady, Enjoy your stay!"

Tidus and Wakka made there way to their room.

"Ooo, looks cool" Said Tidus opening the door.

"Ya, let me look at that leg"

"Ok" Said Tidus hopping on the bed, stretching his leg out.

Wakka walked to the bed and sat down beside Tidus, wrapped an arm around him and looked at his leg.

"Hmm... Ya it looks fine..." Said Wakka

"Hmm..." Said Tidus.

The two both looked at eachother, and began kissing eachother. Wakka's hands went up Tidus's shorts making him moan. Tidus fell back onto the bed with Wakka ontop of him, Wakka took off his own shirt and continued to let his hand wander up Tidus's shorts, soon pulling them off. He began sucking on the nape of Tidus's neck. Making him moan again.

Tidus slid his hand into Wakka's pants making him moan out. Tidus pulled off Wakka's pants as Wakka pulled off the blondes shirt. Tidus was laying on his back with his legs seperated, Wakka was ontop of him kissing him furiously, the two rubbing together. Wakka licked his finger and slid it into the blonde, making Tidus arch his back as Wakka rubbed around, soon fitting all three of his fingers in. He removed them as he gripped Tidus's member, begining to rub it back and forth, Tidus doing the same for Wakka. "Wakka... Take me..." Moaned Tidus, as he let go and twirled his tounge around Wakka's member forming somewhat of a lubricant.

Tidus turned over as Wakka slid him into the blonde, making him moan out louder then before. He slid himself in and out slowly before begining to thrust into the blonde. "Oh Wakka!" Said Tidus gripping the sheets of the bed. Wakka wrapped his arms around Tidus's waist and rubbed his member in rhythm with his thrusts.

They screamed eachothers names as they both climaxed, Wakka slid himself out as he lay exausted by his boyfriend. They grabbed there pants and slid them on as they both layed exausted on the bed. Wakka wrapped his arms around Tidus and whispered in his ear...

"_I love you..."_

_"I love you too..."_ Whispered Tidus.

Wakka kissed his boyfriend one more time, before Tidus layed on Wakkas bare chest and they both fell asleep...

* * *

Yay! I was able to stay on longer so I finished this chapter without rushing AND I was able to put the lemon in! Hehe, screw the vote:D.

Oh and, How do you guys pronounce Tidus? In Kingdom hearts they prounounce it Tee-dus, but I prounonce it Tye-dis, hehe. How do you prounonce it?

R&R with ur awnsers! Ty so much to my reviewers for keeping me going on this story!

Lub Myself And My Reviewers Alwayz!

Sage


	6. Killika Temple

Yay! People (S) like my lemon, Whoopie, so happy:D. Oh HOT HOT HOT Tortilla sauce! Ahh! Oh, I know Tee-dus sounds so wrong! It sounds so much better Tye-dus :)!

Then I heard him say Tee-dus and im like WTF? Ooo, do any of you watch Popular? If you don' t u have to start! Its the funniest show for 14-18 year olds EVER! Im watching it right now and i nearly peed myself, Tuna just walked into the Sadie hawkins dance with the glamazons and she said she was very... very horny lmao.

INUZUKALOVE4EVER: Whoa, you checked back right after I wrote the chapter, ty, I tried my best on da lemon, My first, YAY ME! .

Anywayz, this takes place next morning :)

ENJOYZ!

* * *

"Ah..." Wakka Yawned. 

"Morning!" Said Tidus who was making a pot of coffee. (Its a leagul Machina, I said so!)

"How long you been up for?" Said Wakka getting up.

"Heh, around 15 minutes, not long"

Wakka walked over to Tidus and wrapped his arms around him from behind, and pecked him on the cheek. Tidus layed back on Wakka's chest, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Coffee wakes up your sexual senses in the morning ya" Said Wakka grinning.

"Oh, then ill have to make you some" Tidus said sticking his tounge out.

Wakka took the opportunity and slowly began kissing Tidus. Tidus returned the kiss.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Ah fuck..." Tidus cursed.

"Hey wake up you two! Were leaving soon!" Yuna said from the door.

"Ok! We'll be out soon!" Wakka said.

"I hate these interruptions..." Tidus said.

Wakka chuckled and pecked Tidus one more time before grabbing his shirt that was on the floor from last night.

After Wakka and Tidus had finished getting dressed, they headed down stairs to see the rest of the group chatting.

"So were going through the Killika woods?" Asked Yuna.

"Yes, I hear there having ouchu problems, a quick firaga spell should do the trick" Lulu Said.

"Hehe" Yuna giggled.

"Hey guys" Tidus said as he descended the stairs with Wakka.

"Hello, hows your leg?" Asked Yuna.

"Its better, it could have been worse" Said Tidus smiling.

"Kimari really is sorry, hes just overprotective of me" Said Yuna.

"Its okay, it was a misunderstanding, I can walk fine now" Said Tidus, what he meant was it was okay because I got Wakka to carry me for a whole day.

"We should be going" Said Lulu.

Tidus&Wakka nodded as the party set out for Killika temple. They reached the begining of the forest when...

"Id like to ask you if you'd become my guardian" Yuna said, looking at Tidus.

"ME?" Asked Tidus.

"Yes"

"Umm... Sure?" Said Tidus.

_"Hopefully Yuna dosen't find out Wakka" _Lulu whispered to Wakka.

_"About what?"_

_"Oh really Wakka, I can tell you've developed somthing for the boy, and He's developing somthing for you, besides the two of you reeked of Sex this morning"_

Wakka blushed beet red.

_"I doubt she'll fall for him"_

_"It could happen Wakka..."_

"I Officially announce you my Guardian" Yuna said, Wakka and Lulu weren't paying much attention.

The group began walking through the forest, the made there way around the ochu, the fiends weren't that strong.

_"Why were you blushing back there?" _Tidus whispered to Wakka.

_"Lulu knows we had sex"_

_"What?! HOW?"_ Tidus nearly yelled out.

_"I don't know, she worried Yuna might fall for you, and then she'll get hurt when she finds out that were going out..."_

_"Its okay, Its not like im going to be flirting with her, I don't even find her attractive so its no big deal"_

_"Ya I guess your right, not much to worry about Ya"_

The two hadn't noticed that they had made there way to the stairway, and that there companions were far ahead of them. Tidus pecked Wakka and they ran up and in hand, until they got to the top, Yuna was chatting with the priest (SIN BE GONE! Hehe) about the temple of Killika.

After they had finished talking the group made there way to the cloister of trials.

"Man its hot in here!" Tidus complained.

"Its the temple of fire, what do you expect?" Lulu said coldly.

_"Lulu's cold heart keeps her cool"_ Wakka whispered to Tidus, joking of course. Tidus giggled at the joke as the elevator reached the bottom level.

The cloister of trials was easy, Wakka did most of it, Tidus helped with the destruction sphere, the treasure was a beige armguard with element resist (made that up:P) he gave it to Wakka and was thanked with a quick hug. They soon made there way to the Chamber Of Faith, Yuna went inside while the rest of the party waited in the chamber. Wakka and Tidus were sitting next to each other, Kimari had fallen asleep, and Lulu was leaning against the wall.

"How did you find out anywayz Lu?" Wakka said outloud.

"Well I heard you two when I was walking down the hall, then the way you were acting, and that smell." Said Lulu sticking her tounge out.

"Hehe, think Yuna will find out?"Asked Tidus.

"No, shes not clueless but there isin't much evidence" Lulu said.

Tidus leaned on Wakka, and Wakka wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Get a room you two..." Lulu Said.

"Do we have time?" Tidus joked.

X

"Its been three hours!" Tidus said.

"Somones not very patient" Said Lulu.

"Not really" Tidus said, he moved closer to Wakka and rested his head on the red heads chest.

"Go to sleep then, Ill wake you up whe-" Wakka said as Yuna walked out, Tidus and Wakka quickly seperated before Yuna could notice.

The group began to make there way back to the boat, Tidus fell asleep on the way, and Wakka was carrying him now.

They soon got back to the boat and borded, setting sail as the Island of Killika slowly faded.

"Hmm..." Tidus yawned as he woke up, Wakka was sitting at the second lvl floor on the deck, on a tanning chair with Tidus in his arms, looking at the constellations.

"Where are we..." Tidus asked, still half asleep.

"Were on the boat" Said Wakka chuckling.

"Hmm... Wakka?"

"Ya?"

"Don't ever leave..."

"... I won't, I love you too much"

"I love you too Wakka..." Tidus said snuggling up to Wakka's chest falling asleep, Wakka was begining to get tired so he headed for their cabin.

He layed on the bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend like he always did.

And fell asleep...

* * *

I needed to add that after doing this dum ass chapter, anyways im getting my windows updates so My comp is gonna restart soon.

R&R

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	7. Luca Part 1

:), I hated the last chapter... So I had to put that little scene at the end, Im still wondering how im gonna break it to Yuna... Ooo! I GOT AN IDEAZ! Try to guess!

Oh ya, that thing I said last chapter about Coffee, thats actually true, especially if you have a hangover, It turns on your sexual sesnes, weird huh?

ENJOYZ!

Oh ya, And words in Are al-bhed.

* * *

"Hey tubby, Can you get off me so I can get up?" Tidus asked. Wakka had rolled over, and had one arm wrapped around the blonde, and half of his body ontop of him. 

"Hehe, nope"

Tidus moved closer to Wakka, "Good" He said grinning.

"Hey, we should be in Luca soon, Im looking forward to the Blitzball tournament" Said Wakka.

"Hmm... Ya, I can't wait to play, its been awhile"

"Hmm...". Wakka began to kiss the blonde slowly, begining to put his full weight on him. Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka and returned the kiss.

Lulu then walked in, and shut the door.

"Lulu!" Tidus almost shrieked.

"I suggest you stop, your going to be sore for the tournament if you keep going" Lulu said with a serious face.

"Hehe, we won't get that far" Said Wakka pecking Tidus on the lips again and getting up.

Tidus had a sad look on his face, as he glared at Lulu.

"Well, get to deck soon" Lulu said taking the hint, leaving. Wakka grabbed two mugs of coffee and sat down on the bed.

"Im guessing this isin't a coincidence" Tidus said sticking his tounge out.

"Hehe, nope" Said Wakka pecking him on the lips again.

X

Tidus And Wakka made there way to the deck, pecking eachother before they opened the door.

"Were in Luca!" Yuna said cheerfully.

Tidus ran to the edge of the boat to see the city.

"Wow..." He said. He was impressed, this city seemed so much more advanced then the rest of Spira, that he had saw. He saw the stadium, and the blitzball teams as memories of Zanarkand flooded his mind. And yet... He didn't want to go back... He wanted to stay in Spira now, he wanted to stay with his beloved Wakka, he didn't want to leave to the un-happy life he had before, he loved Spira, he loved blitzball and... He loved Wakka. He didn't want to leave...

"Nice huh?" Wakka said walking next to him.

"Ya..." Tidus said, memories and fears leaving his mind, thoughts of his love replacing them, also replacing the frown on his face with his usual, cheery smile.

The boat docked as the couple left the giant ship, as the announcer announced the arrival of the teams.

"And its the Besaid Aurochs! In 10 years of announcing i've never seen a team this bad" Bobba said.

"Ouch" Datto said.

"Oh if it isin't the Aurochs, what are you dum ass losers doing here?" Bickson asked.

"Fuck off you douchebag" Tidus said with a smile on his face.

"What did you just say you little fuck?!" Bickson said.

"Read my lips, F-u-c-k o-f-f d-o-u-c-h-e-b-a-g" Tidus said with his usual smile.

"Why you little!" Bickson said reaching out in attempt to strangle Tidus.

Wakka, walked in the middle of the two, quite a bit taller then Bickson.

"We'll settle this in the blitz tank" Bickson said, getting the idea, backing away.

"You can count on that ya!" Wakka said.

Wakka turned around smiled.

"Hehe, so I see your true colors" Wakka said sticking his tounge out.

"Yea, no one insults my team... or my boyfriend" Tidus said, leading Wakka behind some crates, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

X

"We got seeded! One win and were in the finals!" Wakka said.

"Ya!" The aurochs said in unsion.

"Whoohoo!" Tidus said smiling.

"Ok, lets get to practici-"

"Somone saw sir Auron at a cafe!" Yuna said barging into the room.

"Auron?!" Tidus asked.

Auron was his adoptive father in Zanarkand, after Jecht and his mom had died, Auron looked after him.

"Im just gonna go check that out!" Tidus said leaving, blowing Wakka a quick kiss.

"Be back by 1:45!"

X

The two had ran to the café hoping to see around, but unfortunatly, he wasen't there.

"Kimari little ronso, Kimari lose horn, Kimari next lose summoner!" Biran shouted at Kimari.

Kimari uppercutted the Ronso, leaving the small blue ronso with a smirk on his face.

"Kimari!" Yuna said as Tidus ran out of the cafe.

"Where the hell could he be..." Tidus thought outloud. He searched everywhere, the dock being the only place untouched.

The blonde walked to the dock, out of breath, he leaned forward, in attempt to catch his breath. As a large smooth blunt object hit him over the head. He fell forward knocked out cold.

This the one?

Yea, he's the one, no doubt about it, hes not wearing an aurochs costume

Won't cid be mad?

Cid dosen't have to know.

Good, take him to the ship, ill give the message to that black mage.

X

"Where the hell is Tidus?!" Wakka said looking at the clock, it was 1:40.

Lulu barged into the locker room, panting.

"Theywantustothrowthegame" Lulu said in one long breath.

"WHAT?!" Wakka shouted. "No way!" Wakka said.

"... For Tidus's safe return..." Lulu finished.

Wakka gulped as tears began to form in his eyes, he turned around before the blitzball team could see.

"... Okay..." Wakka said.

The blitzball team gasped.

"Bu...but captain Wakka..." Jassu started slowly.

"There only blitzers, so I doubt they'd do anything drastic, but still, we shouldn't take the chance." Lulu said walking closer to Wakka, wrapping an arm around the redhead.

_"Keep them at bay, me Kimari and Yuna can go save him" _Lulu quickly whispered into Wakka's ear.

"Ok" Wakka said.

"Change in plan boys, were gonna hit em with all we got Ya!" Wakka said, turning around putting on a fake smile.

"YA!" The whole blitzball team shouted.

The game horn sounded as the team began to jump into the sphere pool.

_"Please save him Lu"_ Wakka whispered.

_" I will"_

_"...Thanks"_ Wakka said jumping in.

Lulu quickly made her way to the cafe to pick up Kimari and Yuna who had also been notified of the Situation.

"Yuna!" Lulu said running to the cafe.

"Lets go" Yuna said running off to the harbor, Lulu and Kimari by her side.

* * *

Oooo CLIFFY! Good thing im writing the next chap! hehe, sorry It took so long to update, had to get over my rune factory obsession. Ooo, And Tidus and Wakka have somthing to say.

_**Tidus: I get kidnapped?!**_

**_Sage: Ya, then Lulu and everyones save you and you go kick goer ass._**

**_Wakka: SWEET! _**

**_Tidus: So Wakka. wraps arm around_**

**_Sage: Go get a room you two!_**

**_Wakka: Can you make us one?_**

**_Sage: Eh Maybe._**

**_Tidus: Evil bitch!!!_**

**_Sage: Say that again! Ill make you make out with bickson in the sphere pool when everyone is watching!_**

**_Wakka: NO!!!!_**

R&R :)

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	8. Luca Part 2

Told ya so:)

* * *

"Die!" Lulu said as she cast a thundera spell on the 5th machina that attacked them. 

The group made there way to the dock as the boat took off.

"No! I Promised Wakka!" Lulu said Jumping onto the boat, Kimari grabbed Yuna and jumped.

They made it by a foot, taking a breath as a giant machina emergered from the door and attacked them.

Yuna ran to the machina beside them and pressed some buttons.

"Its not working!" Yuna said.

"Here!" Lulu said casting a thundaga spell on the machina attempting to make it move, to no avail.

The machina shifted as the gears on its head began moving, as the party was pelted with blitzballs.

"AH!" Yuna screamed out as she was hit with a blitzall.

Lulu cast another Thundaga spell upon the machina, it started as Yuna rushed over to it.

The claw grabbed the top of the machina ripping the top off, giving the machina a huge about about damage.

Kimari jumped ontop of the machina and jabbed his spear into it, making it explode.

* * *

"Ugh..." Tidus said waking up. 

His hands and feet were tied, and he felt groggy.

"Hmm my head..." Tidus said. He felt weak.

He wiggled his hands out of the rope cuffs. They were made poorly, and in a rush it seemed.

He rubbed his wrists, then began to work on the cuffs on his ankles.

He had a bit more trouble with them, but got them off.

He's awake! A man screamed charging at Tidus.

"Oh Im going to enjoy this" Tidus said getting up into a boxing stance (hopping off the ground with his 2 feet every second, changing the landing point of each foot every time)

"Take this fucker!" Tidus said punching the al-bhed in the face, elbowing him in the chest, finished by firmly planting his foot in the mans groin.

The al-bhed passed out cold on the ground.

"Ah... That felt good" Tidus said, stumbling further into the ship.

"Anyone else wanna take me on?" Tidus said grinning.

All the al-bheds fled as Tidus chuckled.

He emereged from the door to see Lulu Kimari and Yuna there.

"Tidus!" Lulu said as she rushed to the blonde.

"Did you hurt them?"

"Alot" Tidus said.

They made there way off the boat to see the blitzball team on the machina.

Graav and bickson were tackling Wakka with all there might.

"Wakka..." Tidus said tears forming.

"Lulu the game!"

"Oh!" Lulu said casting a spell into the air.

* * *

Wakka moaned from the pain of being tackled so fiercely. 

He saw the spark in there air and thanked yevon.

The aurochs began an all out attack on the goers, Datto and Jassu did the pass back routine and passed to Wakka who shot on the net.

"GOOOAL!" Bobba shouted.

X

The aurochs made there way from the pool to the locker room. Tidus was there waiting for Wakka. Yuna was already healing him.

"Wakka!" Tidus shouted embracing the red head.

_"Tidus stop, Yuna's watching!" _Wakka whispered.

"I don't care..." Tidus said aloud.

"Can you play?" Wakka said, breaking the embrace.

"No, he was injured, he should rest for at least a couple minutes."

"Your not playing either!" Lulu hissed at Wakka seeing the bruises on Wakka's neck and arms.

The blitzball team sighed, seeing as they would lose.

"We can switch at halftime!" Wakka said.

"Ya!" Jassu said.

"Datto, letty! At halftime, pretend your injured, me and Tidus will switch with you" Wakka said.

"Captain!" the aurochs said, marching off to the sphere pool once again.

Yuna healed Wakka and Tidus, telling them to rest as she and Lulu left the room, leaving the two blitzers alone.

"I saw you on the sphere..." Tidus said walking closer to Wakka.

"Hey... you weren't supposed to see that ya"

"Ugh..." Wakka said falling forward onto Tidus.

The blonde caught Wakka in an embrace. Wakka wasen't as heavy as he looked, the blonde could probly pick him up.

"Hmm..." Wakka moaned.

Tidus picked him up, with little struggle, and sat down on the bench in the corner, with Wakka on his lap, the red head laying on Tidus's shoulder.

Tidus chuckled at the fact this time he was picking Wakka up, it seemed funny for some reason.

"GOAL!" Bobba shouted over the speaker.

The sound had broken Tidus's thoughts as he looked at the score board, the Goers were beating the Aurochs by two points.

"Thats not good..." Wakka said opening his eyes.

"Two of the Aurochs players are leaving the sphere pool!" Bobba shouted.

"Thats our cue, you ready?" Tidus asked.

"Ya... Lets kick some ass" Wakka said grinning.

Tidus stood up, Wakka still in his arms, he put him down as Datto and Letty walked into locker room.

"Good luck!" Letty said sitting down on the bench next to Datto.

Tidus and Wakka, hand in hand walked out of the locker room.

"Somthings up between those two..." Letty said.

Datto leaned over and kissed Letty, "Theres probly somthing going on between them, but we shouldn't get involved.

X

Wakka kissed Tidus before jumping into the sphere pool, the blonde following.

The game started right away, Tidus caught the ball, and swam south west.

Graav caught him there, and tackled him for the ball. Tidus kept the ball and continued swimming on a break away.

He stopped infront of the net and shot.

"GOAL!" Bobba shouted.

"Yes!"

"Nice shot!" Wakka said moving back to his place.

The ball was shot into the pool again, Graav caught it.

He barged right in through the center of the pool. Surronded by Tidus, Wakka and Jassu.

Jassu tackled, Tidus tackled, Jassu tackled and got the ball, and began swimming west.

He was close to being surronded and passed to Wakka.

Bickson and Graav gave each other a quick glance as they charged for Wakka, Tidus saw this and sped toward his boyfriend.

Wakka was surronded by Bickson and Graav, they both charged at him, doing twin round house kicks, as Wakka braced himself for the blow.

It didn't come... It was subsituted with a warm embrace around him, and a jerk from the other body.

Wakka opened his eyes to see Tidus wrapped around his chest, moaning in pain, clenching his back.

Wakka was fueled by anger, as he pounced on Bickson, punching him with all his might.

"FOWL!" The ref called as he broke up the fight.

"You didn't see what they just did to Tidus?!?!" Wakka shouted.

"FOWL SHOT! FOR GOERS!" The ref shouted again, leaving the pool.

"Mother fucking pussy sucking douchebag" Wakka muttered as he went to see Tidus.

"Why did you do that?!" Wakka asked, his face was beet red from his anger.

"Ugh... Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

"You dum ass" Wakka said pulling Tidus into an embrace.

"Ah!" Tidus said, the pain in his back was burning.

"Sorry!" Wakka said letting go.

"Its okay..." Tidus said wincing in pain.

Wakka looked up from Tidus to see Bickson score the fowl shot.

The score for a fowl shot was 1.5 points, which sucked cause now they were 3 goals away from winning.

Everyone ressumed there postions, Tidus caught the ball and swam west, and passed to Wakka, who was now on a break away.

Bickson tackled Wakka, he illegulally grabbed his wrist to shake the ball free. He began swimming east towards the Aurochs net.

He was stopped by Tidus. He knew that the blonde wasen't a very good defense, and barely tried to keep the ball, big mistake.

Tidus tackled Bickson, roundhouse kicking Bickson in the head, taking he ball.

"Fucker!" Tidus shouted as he swam for the goal. He passed to Wakka again as he readied for a shot.

"GOAL!" Bobba shouted.

X

The game continued on, the score was now 3-3.5 after Wakka shot in another goal.

There was 15 seconds left on the clock, the ball was launched into the game Tidus caught it, immediatly passing it to Wakka as the blonde sped toward the net, all of the goers sped toward Wakka, 9 seconds left on the clock, Wakka was surronded by Graav and Bickson, He kicked them out of the way, 5 seconds left on the clock.

Wakka shot the ball at the net, it began to lose speed as it got closer, Keepa sighed as he knew they were about to lose.

"Not on my watch!" Tidus said, he did a sphere shot on the ball, making it regain its speed and more.

"Wait a minute folks! They might win!"

For Wakka, time had slowed down, he was completely focused on the blitzball and nothing else... Until... He saw that farmillar blonde, the blonde blitzball player of the Zanarkand abes, the Star played of the Zanarkand abes, his boyfriend, the love of his life... Tidus.

"GOAL!!! THE AUROCHS WIN!!!" Bobba shouted.

The sound of the end of the game horn broke Wakka's thoughts.

Tidus sped toward him, with an extremly happy look on his face.

"We Wo-"

Wakka cut the blonde off, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Tidus returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wakka's neck.

No one saw the two kissing... Except one farmillar face... Kimari.

* * *

Ooo! CLIFFY! Whottage I told you I was going to finish it!

Next chap, possible lemon... I guess is a good thing im writing it now :D

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	9. Luca Hotel

Ty to My reviewer :).

This chapter is lemon, so if your not a fan, skip to next chapter :).

* * *

The Aurochs had won the competition, It was now 11:00 PM and Wakka and Tidus were in there room.

"Oh god my back is aching" Tidus moaned as he layed down on the double bed.

Wakka walked over to Tidus and pulled his shirt off.

"Ouch... Its bruised but you'll be okay" Wakka said smiling.

Tidus turned around and brushed his lips against Wakka's.

_"Now your teasing me?"_ Wakka whispered seductivly

"Maybe..." Tidus said sliding off Wakka's shirt. The blonde walked around Wakka and began nibbling on the red heads ear. Wakka moaned in pleasure as he leaned his head back to Tidus's shoulder. The blonde continued to nibble on Wakka's ear as he worked his way to the front of the red heads pants, and slid his hand inside. He began squeezing the smooth shaft in Wakka's pants as his other hand pulled down Wakka's pants.

"Oh..." Wakka moaned as Tidus squeezes began to turn into rubs, then to thrusts.

Wakka moaned louder as he began to jerk slightly, Tidus sensed this and stopped everything.

"Oh don't stop..." Wakka pleaded.

Tidus brought Wakka onto the bed, and pushed him to the pillows.

Wakka had his legs spred out, and he was completely nude, and Tidus still had his blitz shorts on, and was crawling ontop of Wakka.

The blonde began to massage Wakka's thighs, and suck on the head of Wakka's cock.

Wakka couldn't take the torture any longer, he jumped ontop of Tidus and began sucking on the blondes neck. He kissed down his chest till he got to the blondes nipples.

He bit into one of them, and massaged the other.

Tidus moaned out, making Wakka travel further down Tidus's body. He poked Tidus's thigh with his erection. And grasped the blondes cock, squeezing it fiercely, making Tidus moan louder.

Wakka turned Tidus around and entered the blonde.

"Hmmm" Tidus moaned.

Wakka began to pump into Tidus, pumps turned into thrusts, as he grabbed Tidus's shaft and masturbated it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Wakka thrusted harder and faster, Tidus grabbed Wakka's hands and rubbed him harder.

As Tidus hit his climax, screaming out Wakka's name as Wakka hit his climax, doing the same as Tidus.

They collapsed on the bed, exasuted as they should be.

Tidus grabbed a sheet and pulled it over him and Wakka. And layed down on the red heads chest, Wakka with his arms wrapped around the blonde.

Tidus kissed Wakka and fell asleep.

Wakka rolled over onto Tidus and kissed him... Also falling asleep.

* * *

OOO LEMON CHAPTER:P

R&R

Omg bad news, school is starting for me soon so I won't update as often, Im so sorry guys! Ill try to as much as possible!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	10. Bye Luca!

Oh my fuck! I just wrote this chapter and it got erased cause vista is for Fucking douchies! Anywayz thank you to Grimma for inspiring me to write another chapter :D.

I was having a Fluffy (Sesshoumaru) Phase story thingy :D.

Sesshoumaru: Why the hell do you call me fluffy?

Tidus: Cause of your jacket thingy!

Sesshoumaru: But... Fluffy?? O.o?

Sage: -Grabs fluffy thingy-

Sesshoumaru: Hey!

Sage: Hmm... Fluuffyy...

Sesshoumaru: -Unsheathes Tokijin-

Sage: Ah fuck! CUT TO STORY!!!

* * *

"Hey guys wake up!" Yuna said knocking on Tidus and Wakka's hotel room door. 

"Nnn...ughn...hmmm.." Tidus moaned.

"Cmon wake up" Wakka said getting up.

"Ugh..." Tidus mumbled.

"Cmon sleepyhead!" Wakka said patting Tidus on the back.

"ugh...Sleepyhead can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep... beep..." Tidus mumbled into his pillow.

XXXXXX

10 minutes later a splash could be heard as Wakka threw a bucket of water onto Tidus.

"Fucking bitch!!!" Tidus shouted as he jumped onto Wakka's back.

"Hey! Get a sense of humor ya!" Wakka said running around.

The two fell onto the ground to burst out laughing at what just happened.

"Im gonna get you back for that bitch!" Tidus laughed.

"Ya ya ya" Id like to see you try" Wakka said sticking his tounge out.

The two kissed and walked out of the room to the lobby of the hotel.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled as he reached the bottom of the staires.

"Hmm" was Aurons reply.

"Hmm?!" "HMM?! Is that all you have to say?!" Tidus shouted litterally dragging him out.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tidus screamed once they reached the harbor. He grabbed Auron by the collar expecting an awnser.

"ARG!" Tidus screamed as he walked away.

He wandered just thinking about Zanarkand, about his home, and how much he missed it, and how it was Aurons fault.

But then... a picture formed in his head, it was of the redhead he had met here, in Spira. And all of a sudden, all of his memories of Zanarkand... didn't mean anything.

He knew he was happier in Spira, the one person that had made his mind up... was Wakka.

"Come" Auron said as he passed Tidus.

XXXXXXX

"Sir Auron!" Yuna said bowing her head as she said Auron approaching.

"I would like to become your Guardian" Auron said abruptly.

"Oh!" Yuna said.

"You decline?"

"Oh no of course not!" Yuna said bowing her head again.

"Oh and" Auron said throwing Tidus infront of him." He comes along"

"Er... Howdy!" Tidus said smiling awkwardly.

"Of course!" Yuna said.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" Lulu asked.

"Old promises" He said, he then pointed to Yuna and said "This one I promised Braska"

Tidus and Wakka had walked away from the party to get some air.

"What happened after you dragged Auron out of their?" Wakka asked.

"I screamed at him, Yelled, used some words"

"Why are you so mad at him ya?"

"I don't know... Its not even worth it anymore, I want to stay here with you..." Tidus said leaning on Wakka's shoulder.

Wakka put his arm around Tidus and held him tight as they watched the horizon.

"HMMHMM" Lulu cleared her throat.

"Ya?" Tidus asked.

"Were leaving"

"Have a nice trip" Wakka joked as he and Tidus walked to party, the blonde pecked his boyfriend once more before they reached the party.

* * *

**_Sage- GAH! -dodges Tokijin- -scribbles on paper-_**

**_Fluffy- DISSPEARS_**

**_Tidus: That was a shitty chapter._**

**_Sage- Ya but I just wanted to get it over and done with._**

**_Wakka- Your moms telling you get off the comp_**

**_Sage-GAH! Stupid School stupid parents STUPID WRITERS BLOCk, well not anymore IM BACK TO MY TIDUSXWAKKA PHASE!!!!_**

**_Tidus- Fuck ya!!! Dose that mean more lemon?_**

**_Sage- Possibly. :d._**

**_Wakka: YA!_**

**_Shadow: Since when do you write lemon?_**

**_Sage- Since i did your mom on the rug._**

**_Shadow- That explains the burns..._**

**_Sage- IM JOKING!!!_**

**_Lub Myself, Shadow, Tidus and Wakka Alwayz!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Sage_**


	11. Mihen

**_Sage- Gah your fucking kidding me!_**

**_Tidus- Huh?_**

**_Sage- I fucking wrote the chapter AND NOW ITS GONE! _**

**_Wakka- Oh that sucks ya, what happened in the chapter?_**

**_Sage- You and Tidus had extremly Hardcore juicy sex like never before._**

**_Tidus- O.O REALLY?!_**

**_Sage- No :D._**

**_Tidus- -Glares-_**

**_Wakka- -restrains Tidus-_**

**_Sage- Hehe_**

**_Tidus- -breaks loose-_**

**_Sage- Ahh! -runs- Yunsung, Kilik help!_**

**_Yunsung and Kilik from Soul Calibur III -appears- _**

**_Tidus- Who da hell are you?_**

**_Sage- Oh -clears throat- -points to Yunsung-_**

**_Seymour- De'res alota Asians in here dis evenin!_**

**_Yunsung- -eye twitches- -grabs white storm-_**

**_Sage- Hehe._**

**_Tidus- Your messed._**

**_Sage- Thank you :d, CUT TO STORY! Oh yes, and I already have plans to what the last chapter is gonna be like, yes there is gonna be a sequel, if you want a spoiler of the last chapter, Download My Heart by Paramore, trust me, its a great TidusXWakka song, plus Paramore is one of my favorite songs, oh and listen to 1000 words by Yuna, you can listen to it on FF-X2 or download it. Trust me, if you cut out the Gun shooting of 1000 words, and add My heart to the equation it equals my last chapter._**

ANYWAYZ ENJOY!

* * *

Tidus sighed as he wiped the remains of a coyote from his brotherhood. 

"Hehe, bored huh?" Wakka asked. "Duh" Tidus sighed.

"Take down that thing!" Wakka said pointing to what looked like a moving boulder with arms.

"No problem!" Tidus said as he leaped and chopped at the beast, to no avail, lookin as he didn't leave a scratch.

The monster then charged at Tidus, as in an instant, Auron sliced the beast in two.

"Don't be so... Cocky..." Auron said coldy as he walked away.

"Ooo, you just been served!" Wakka joked laughing.

Tidus stuck out his tounge as Wakka dodged the UFO (unidentified Flying object) that Tidus had just tossed at him.

Wakka soon caught up to the blonde and threw an arm around his shoulder.

Tidus let his weight sink onto Wakka as they continued to walk.

"Sooo... tired of walking" Tidus moaned.

_"Ill carry you if you want" _Wakka whispered into the blondes ear.

"Heh, that sweet, one problem einstein" Tidus said pointing to Yuna.

"It was worth a try ya!" Wakka said smiling.

X

The party soon arrived at operation Mi-hen.

"Lady summoner!" One of the yevonites said.

"What is going on here?" Yuna asked.

"We are currently conducting a project to defeat sin"

_"We are currently conducting a project to defeat sin"_ Tidus immated in a goofy voice, luckily no one but Wakka heard him.

(AH!!! SPIDER!!!! -kills-)

"Please take this route to safety" the yevonite said pointing to the road.

Yuna nodded as the walked down the road. The party following close behind.

X

"Auron!" Kinoc shouted embracing his old friend as the party reached the main camp.

"Where have you been the past 10 years eh?" Kinoc asked.

"Old promises..." Auron said bluntly, but quietly.

"Ah, all the bett-

Kinoc was cut off as a bloodcurling scream could be heard half a mile away. "SIN!!!" A man screamed out.

Tidus unsheated his sword and ran to the beach.

"Tidus!" Wakka shouted chasing after him, blitzball in hand.

Auron grunted as he grabbed his kanata and passed Wakka after his chase for Tidus.

Once the blonde got there to the beach, he could see sin there already, devouring, murdering, and crushing people.

Tidus ran into battle, not thinking he charged at sin, only to be knocked back.

Tidus expected to be hit by the hard... bloodsoaked sand but was caught by a farmillar red head.

"Thanks" Tidus said pecking Wakka on the lips, just in time for Auron to see from a distance, as Tidus ran into battle.

* * *

Le Cliffy?

**_Tidus- Oh fucking lovely, now Auron knows too! Where are you going with this Sage?_**

**_Sage- Im gonna go see, YO MOMMA!_**

**_Tidus- Are you on meth?_**

**_Sage- No im on Sage, my mom got some from her friend Christine, and your supossed to inhale it, im smoking it._**

**_Wakka- No way Brudda! Really?_**

**_Sage- No ::D_**

**_Anywayz I ended early cause i g2g, lub u alls! Lubs all the chars i use, especially Tidus and Wakka, my faves._**

**_Tidus- -unsheaths Brotherhood- You be pushin up on ma Wakka?!_**

**_Yunsung- I would run Sage, not even Ivy can protect you from this..._**

**_Sage- Gah fucklez! -Runs-_**

**_Yunsung- No Sagez were harmed in the making of this chapter, all Sagez killed slaughtered were a test dummie or Voldo, Hey Voldo?! Poor guy... Sage does not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 such as Tidus or Wakka._**

**__**

**_Sage- R&R _**

**__**

**_Lub Myself Alwayz!_**

**__**

**__**

**_Sage_**


	12. Fuzzy Poof Ball In Djose Temple

**_Sage: I am soooooooo sorry for taking FOREVER to update, I got Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn And beat it in 4 days and then became upsesed with BoydXIke And SkirmirXRanulf, HOWEVER, I am so back and weady to update._**

**_Tidus: Its written and pronounced Skrimir idiot._**

**_Sage: IDC, I like Skirmir!_**

**_Wakka: Hey Brudda, where you been?_**

**_Sage: In lubs with FE-RD_**

**_Wakka: That game kicks ass ya!_**

**_Tidus: Ya, ok Sage this is your Final Fantasy X Fanfic Not Fire Emblem, lets talk about Final Fantasy Stuff._**

**_Sage: OKEZ! So what I miss lately?_**

**_Wakka: Well me and Tidus made a descision ya!_**

**_Tidus: You should put more comedy into the story!_**

**_Sage: OKAY! Lets start with a pre-story discussion!_**

**_Tidus: Oh fuck..._**

**_Sage in rocker voice: ITS DA PRE STORY DISCUSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIION!!_**

**_Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna and Auron are locked in the living room with bars on the windows and no possible way of escape, however thanks to Wakka they have an unlimited amount of cheetos and fruit punch. Wakka is secretly a closet case and No one knows that he has a supermegaultra crush on Tidus, and Auron digs Kimari :D BUT NO ONE KNOWS!_**

**_Yuna: Like OMG OMG OMG OMG! Were locked in the living room!_**

**_Lulu: -slaps Yuna- Get ahold of yourself bitch!!_**

**_Yuna: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!! -tackles Lulu-_**

**_Tidus is sitting in a lazy boy leaned back, Wakka's laying on the couch and Auron is sitting on the side arm rest of the couch._**

**_Tidus: Should we do somthing?_**

**_Wakka: Ya._**

**_Yuna - pulls Lulu's shirt off-_**

**_Tidus: Are we gonna?_**

**_Auron: Nope._**

**_2 minutes later Lulu and Yuna were still fighting and were nude because of the bitch slapping and clothes ripping that had taken place during the last two minutes._**

**_Tidus: -eats cheetos-_**

**_Auron: Im bored!_**

**_Wakka: Play with yourself_**

**_Auron: OKAY!_**

**_Yuna and Lulu were left with no energy and were mildly slapping each other._**

**_Tidus: -walks up to Yuna- Allow me Lulu -Slaps Yuna-_**

**_Yuna: Boohoo no one loves me because I have a medical condition where if i laugh to hard I start to have a seizure!_**

**_Auron: -Magical anime lightbulb appears over head- -clicks off lightbulb- Hey Yuna, if the skirts at hooters get any shorter the waitresses there are gonna start wearing hairnets!_**

**_Yuna: I don't get it..._**

**_Auron: - closes eyes in a weird only anime way like so -.- - Moo._**

**_Yuna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHvbaha -seizures-_**

**_Auron: YAY!! -grabs log poker from fireplace- -pokes-_**

**_Yuna: HAHAHAHAOWOWOWnasdhhasdHAHAHAOWOWOWhjaskda_**

**_Tidus: Whole new meaning to multi-tasking._**

**_Wakka- walks up to armchair where Tidus is sitting- I HAVE A CONFESSION!_**

**_Auron: -starts beating down Yuna with poker-_**

**_Wakka: TIDUS I..._**

**_END OF PRESTORY DISCUSSSSSSION!!_**

**_Tidus: Warning, The following story contains scenes of Lemon, Yaoi And lots of other stuff that most people don;t like, flames will be backfired and you will get your head chopped off, YAY FOR NON EMO'Z!!_**

**_Viewer Discretion Is Advised..._**

* * *

Auron looked at the two, he hadn't been noticed and ran into battle after Tidus And Wakka.

BATTLE

Tidus casted a cheer spell over the party, Wakka threw his blitzball at the left fin, and Auron attacked the right fin, piercing it, killing it at once. Sin attacked Tidus with its left fin, it hit and Tidus was blown back, but he quickly rejoined the battle. At this time Yuna and Lulu ran into battle aswell.

Tidus attacked the left fin, it perished after Wakka hit it with his blitzball. Auron sliced at the heart as he heard sin scream in pain. The party began to wonder where Kimari was, then a big blue ronso jumped out of the sky and lodged his spear into sins head. The creature screamed again and it perished.

"Kimari sorry" The ronso said.

"Its okay Kimari" Yuna replied cheerfully.

"NO ITS NOT! KIMARI YOUR HER GUARDIAN!" Lulu screamed causing her to magicly piss everyone off.

"IF YOU DON"T SHUT YOUR HOLE IM GONNA SHOVE MY BLITZBALL IN IT!" Wakka yelled.

"KIMARI SPEAK SPANISH!! Hola Senorah! Your a Whorah! clicks tounge"

"If I wasen't having my period I would stop this" Auron said to himself quietly.

Auron got a big anime lightbulb on his head and just walked off. Everyone eventually followed until they stopped arguing and just walked silently... Until an incredibly annoying stupid thing happened. Kimari turned into a big blue poof ball.

"Kimari going to go hang Kimari" Kimari moaned.

The static from Djose temple was affecting everyones hair, except for Wakka's because he had more gel in it then Yevon has pig fucking mofo'z. As they walked closer everyones hairstyle was as followed.

Lulu had a huge 80's black afro, Yuna's hair was standing straight up, Kimari was a huge poofy blue ball which Tidus kept touching, Aurons wig came off and Tidus's hair was undescribable.

2 Hours Later.

After an incredibly boring 2 hours of Kimari being emo and Lulu bitching and Auron freaking out about how there were cheetos everywhere and putting FUCKING SPHERES IN FUCKING SPHERE HOLDER THINGYZ!! Tidus was happy... OMG DID YOU BELIEVE ME?! He was so pissed he almost picked a fight with Kimari, then had the urge to push Yuna into a lightning pole.

"Yay now were off the to moonflow" Yuna said cheerfully.

"NOW WERE OFF TO THE MOONFLOW! LOOK AT ME IM YUNA, IM A LITTLE SNOTTY HOSE BAG BITCH!" Tidus yelled out.

"Why don't you just fire him already?!" Lulu yelled.

"Because if I do Sage can't finish his story and might do somthing drastic!"

"CURSE YOU SAGE!! BURN IN HELL!!" Lulu cursed the heavens.

Shortly after Lulu cursed the heavens, her clothes dissapeared and was walking around with her implants hanging out. Then a pack of Anti-bitchy Coyotes came and ate her without hesitation. Unfortunatly Yuna new the life spell and the bitch was back.

* * *

**_Sage singing: Thats what you get when you let your heart win, whoaoaoaoaoaoa! Thats what you get when you let your heart win! WHoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

**_Lulu: Chases sage with big wheel of portugeese cheese._**

**_Sage: HELP!! NO!!_**

**_Lulu: Please review and vote if I should shove this big wheel of incredibly shitty smelling cheese down Sages throat._**

**_Warning: No Sage'z were hurt in the production of this masterpiece, all Sage'z beaten, smacked and raped were secretly Lulu in disguise._**

LUB MYSELF ALWAYZ!

Sage


	13. The Assailiant

* * *

Sniff No one voted to sabe meeeeee!!

**_Lulu: Hahaha! Now I shall stick-eth this portugeese cheese-eth in your mouth-eth!_**

**_Sage: You can suck-eth my dong-eth! casts holy on lulu_**

**_Lulu: AACK! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!!_**

**_Tidus: grabs garlic BACK EMO BITCH!_**

**_Lulu: GAAAH! THE SMELL OF GARLIC IT BURNS!_**

**_Wakka: throws water on Lulu_**

**_Lulu: Hey sage your brothers being annoying!_**

**_Sage: I know! casts ultima on annoying little brother_**

**_Lulu: HAHA! HES BURNING! YAY!!_**

**_Sage: WHOOHOO! OKAY LULU IS NO LONGER AN UGLY EMO BITCH! SHES COOOOOOOL!_**

**_Lulu: REALLY?_**

**_Sage: NOPE! lights on fire_**

**_Lulu: NOOO IM ON FIRE! And I can't run because of my bunions on my feet that I got from getting bigger boobs then Dolly Parton! Oh the horror!!_**

**_Tidus: OF YOUR FACE! OH BURN! YA OOO! HOW U LIKE THAT BEE-ATCH!_**

**_Sage: OOO ouch... Anyways TO THE STORY! DEUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUH!!_**

**_Yuna: hits sage over with pot Enjoy the story! _**

* * *

They finally managed to get to the Moonflow, where Tidus was simply amazed about the fact that Lulu didn't have any back problems since she had incredibly big BOOBIES! Yes and for some strange reason Yuna was ending every sentance with the phrase "Im a stupid hosebag please let me blow you" but by some strange Sage magic no one heard this except for the mysterious people that were reading a novelasation of there journey, it was written by some weird underage dude that hates school and wishes that the stupid doctor Grab-My-Sack Cough I mean Demosack would of died after ALMOST killing Sage of apedicitus. Anyways the party just arrived at the Moonflow.

"Wow! This is the moonflow?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"Yep, they say that the bright thingys are pyreflies who have yet to move on" Yuna added in her usual bitchy tone.

"Cool" Tidus said cheerfully.

"Cmon ya! We gotta go ya!"

"Okay but were definatly coming back!"

There was an awkward silence and just expected everyone to be tired considering they haven't slept in the longest time.

"Im not feeling so well, im catch up with you guys later!" Auron said as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked with his arms behind his head.

"I have... Unfinished buissness to attend too..." He said giving Tidus a strangle stare.

"Oh, thats your buissness, Ya. We won't bug you about it, right bruddah?" Wakka said giving Tidus a playful headlock.

"Hmmm..." Auron said walking away.

"Did you hear a quiet thank you?" Tidus whispered into Wakka's ear.

"Nah your imagining it" The brunette said as he let go of the swordsman.

"All abored da shooooopuff" The funny hypello said as he raised the party from the ground to the shoopuffs back using the platform.

_"Is that Auron?" _Tidus whispered to Wakka.

_"Looks like him... Is he?"_

_"Crying?..." Tidus whispered back._

_"Nah, It can't be, lets just enjoy the ride and forget about it" The brunette said back._

The thought of Auron crying as he looked at the Shoopuf's ate at Tidus for a long time, but Wakka slipped him a quick peck when they saw a whale jump out of the ocean and it finally got the thought out of his head. They got to the port and dismounted the Shoopuf.

"That was a smooth ride" Yuna said smiling.

"Ya no kidding I expected somthing would happen ya!" Wakka said casually.

"What did you expect Wakka? For Yuna to get kidnapped? Lulu said in a very bitchy tone.

"I WISH!" Tidus said in his head.

"I heard that" Wakka said, apparently he knew that Tidus was going to say that!

"Say goodbye to your Summoner loves!" A strange femenine voice said.

A woman wearing a skimpy pink robe grabbed the summoner and ran off into the woods.

"Yuna!" Lulu screamed and sprinted after the kidnapper, the rest of the party followed.

It wasen't long until they found the kidnapper and the summoner, the woman had a razor sharp fan to Yuna's throat and was threatning her.

"Step away from the Summoner!" Lulu said in a commanding voice.

"Or what?" The woman said walking towards the party, away from Yuna, apparently that was exactly what Lulu wanted.

Lulu murmured a series of strange words, and the woman burst into flames.

"Gah!" The woman yelled as the flames scorched her skin.

"Ormi, Logos!" She yelled loudly, as two figures appeared she pulled out a flask and began to drink from it, after she was done, her wounds healed and her skin was pale and perfect again.

"You called us boss?" A fat man said, he had a huge shield attached to his back.

"We have to exterminate these vermin" The woman said again, as she opened the fan. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Were LOL!

"Lol?" Tidus asked confused.

"Leblanc!" The woman yelled holding up her fan.

"Ormi!" the fat man said grabbing the shield off his back.

"Logos!" A slim tall man with two pistols said last.

"Lol..." Wakka said laughing.

"Now prepare to die!" The woman named Leblanc said.

BATTLE SCENE:

Logo's and Ormi walked away from Leblanc, intending to attack from all sides, seeing there plan the party split to take on each member induvidually.

Kimari And Yuna Took Logo's

Lulu and Wakka Took Ormi

And Tidus took Leblanc

Kimari&Yuna VS Logo's.

Kimari quickly ran up and stabbed and slashed at Logos. He moved as fast as the wind and dodged Kimari's hits without breaking a sweat.

"Photon!" Yuna murmered as a weak white light devoured Logo's.

"Annoying little bitch" Logos said shooting at Yuna, it hit her in the arm and she staggered back leaving Kimari to fight Logos.

Lulu&Wakka VS Ormi

Wakka threw his blitzball which Ormi easily deflected with his shield, Lulu cast multiple weak fira spells at him, he had a hard time dodging them and he got burned quite a few times.

"AH!" Yuna screamed as she was shot in the arm.

"Yuna!" Lulu screamed, she gave Wakka a nod and went to go fight Logo's with Kimari.

Wakka threw his blitzball again casting a dark spell on it first. It hit Ormi straight in the head and that shot saved Wakka's life.

Leblanc VS Tidus

Tidus quickly slashed at Leblancs feet and raised his sword fast enough to parry the blade of the fan that came crashing down on his sword.

"How about this?" Leblanc said pulling her robe off. Revealing her perky large breasts.

"Gay, sorry!" Tidus murmered loud enough just for Leblanc just to hear, he charged again, slashing at her arm, he made a minimal wound and kept on slashing.

"Hah, How about this?" She said throwing the fan at Tidus. The blonde ran backwards and ducked down just in time for the fan to sliced a small strand of hair that didn't fall down. Seeing as how she had just abbandoned her weapon Tidus slowly got up and picked up her fan.

"Too slow" She said laughing as she slid a second fan across his back.

"Gah!" Tidus moaned as it slashed his back like a whip, and blood began gushing from his back she slashed again and kicked him to the ground.

Lulu&Kimari VS Logos

Lulu was tending to Yuna's wounds and Kimari was trying to fend off Logo's, constantly parrying bullets for himself, Yuna, AND Lulu.

He finally got lucky and stabbed Logo's in the shoulder. Logo's jumped back quickly.

"Die Ronso!" He said as she shot Kimari in the left shoulder with his pistol, leaving his unable to fight with his spear.

After that Logo's dissapeared, and Lulu had to tend to Kimari's wounds aswell.

WakkaVSOrmi

Wakka had continued throwing his ball at Ormi, he could not at all since he had been inflicted with blindness. However the spell was begging to wear-off and he threw his shield at Wakka. He sidestepped as the shield sliced his waist.

He fell down as Ormi approached him and slammed him in the head with the head, causing unbearable pain, he picked him up and threw him by the other injured blonde swordsman whos name he did not know, and he jumped back to Leblancs side. She had jumped back hoping to unleash her and Ormi's special attack on them both.

"Wakka?! Are you okay?" Tidus asked with tears in his eyes.

"Im fine" Wakka said opening his eyes, he saw the blood gushing from Tidus's back, and was instantly filled with rage, but found himself unable to move.

"Hehehe sorry loves!" Leblanc said as she readied to throw both of her fans and Ormi his shield.

This was going to be the couples death...

* * *

**_Sage: -hits yuna in head with golf club- HA! HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW BITCH!! -realized your watching- Oh hi, Cliffy!_**

**_Tidus: I will not say anything about the next chapter!_**

**_Wakka: I may! Jk, R&R PLZ!_**

**_Warning: No Sage's were hurt in the production of this Lemony Yaoi story, Sage is too cute and adorable to be hitted. Flames will be cast upon me after I have cast reflect on myself and you will burn in hell haters!_**

Lub Myself Alwayz! (And my reviewers!)

Sage


	14. The Blonde Ninja

_Sage: I realize that im not cut out for comedy stories!_

_Chris: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Sage: Chris stop yelling or ima smack you all on da flo!_

_Chris: CAUSE THEN SHAWTY GOT LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW!_

_Sage: Dem baggy sweat pants and the rebokz wit da straps!_

_Chris: She turned around and gave that big booty a slap, HEY!_

_Sage: She hit da flo!_

_Chris: SHE HIT DA FLO!_

_Sage: Next thang you know!_

_Both: Shawty got low low low low low low._

_Sage: Whootage! Now a paramore original! THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN, WHOWOWOWOWOWOW, THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! WHOWOWOWOWOWWO_

_Chris: I drowned out all my sorrow! The sound of its beating!_

_Both: And thats what you get what you get when you let your heart win! wowowoow!_

_Sage: No sir! I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore its your turn! To take a seat reseedaling the final score and why do we like to hurt so much, ive decided uve made it harder to go on, and whyy of all the possibilites, well I was wrong!_

_Chris: Thats what you get when you let your heart win! Thats what you get when you let youtr heart win_

_Sage: Drowned all my sense away the sound of its beating it, and thats what you get when u let your heart win!_

_Chris: Of all the possibilites Im sure you've heard... Thats what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Sage: So sorry, had a Paramore moment! So yes, Wakka and Tidus are not here right now because its Wakka's birthday and there nowhere to be found!_

_Chris: Can't you just zap them here?_

_Sage: Nah, there probably having dinner or somthing!_

_Backround: Oh wakka yes!!_

_Sage: STORY TIME!!_

* * *

"Tidus!" A blonde ninja said as what looked like a bottle flew at Ormi and Leblanc, causing a massive explosion.

The ninja landed and she was cloaked. the only part Tidus and Wakka could see was the back of her head, she was blonde and had long hair, she had many accessories in her hair, mostly beads.

As the smoke cleared, the party could see Leblanc and Ormi, they're clothes had been ripped in places and they were many many burn marks.

"Ah, Rikku again!" Leblanc said staggering back.

"Go away and never come back you meanie!" The ninja said firmly but like a five year old.

"Hehe, you get what you want... This time" Leblanc said as she threw a smoke bomb and she dissapeared, leaving Ormi confused, he ran into the forest.

"Rikku?" Tidus said weakly getting up, and falling back down. Wakka caught him saving the blonde from some of the pain but not all of it.

"AH..." Tidus yelled out as the pain in his back felt like he was being whipped repeatly in the same spot.

At that point, Tidus blanked out from blood loss, and Wakka from the pain.

_XXXXX_

"Where am I...?" Tidus asked as he looked up, he was in the second part of the moonflows inn.

"Your in the inn" Rikku said walking in with a tray of food.

"What happened?" Tidus said taking the tray, there was a burger, fries, a tall glass of coke and a two small pills. Rikku had another tray in her hands.

"You blacked out from blood loss silly! Yunie healed you but there will still be alot of pain and stiffness.

"Ah... Whos the second tray for?" Tidus said grabbing the burger and literaly inhaling it.

Rikku pointed to a bed right next to Tidus, a farmillar brunette was laying there, completely asleep.

"Wakka!" Tidus said climbing out of bed, the pain immediatly came back as he nearly stumbled to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Rikku said barely catching Tidus as he and the floor almost became one.

"Wakka..." Tidus said again.

"Don't worry about Wakka, worry about yourself right now, your wounds are alot worse then his, What were you thinking taking on Leblanc herself?!" She said resisting the urge to hit him upside the head.

"I don't know..." Tidus said taking a gulp from his coke.

Rikku sighed. "Well get some rest and ill check on you tomorrow." Rikku said moving over to Wakka's bed and shaking him awake.

"Wha?" Wakka said waking up.

Rikku explained what happened and where he was.

"Wakka..." Tidus said reaching his hand out with tears in his eyes.

"Oh go ahead, go and kiss and hug, I know you too love eachother from the second I saw you, ill make sure no one comes in." She said giving Tidus and Wakka a wink. "Don't you two get rough!" She laughed as she left the tray on Wakka's bedside table and left.

"Tidus..." Wakka said getting out of bed and limping over to his boyfriends bed. Tidus put his tray on the table aswell.

"Wakka..." Tidus said as soon as the brunette got to his bed, he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him like never before.

"I was so scared" Tidus sobbed.

"I was too..." Wakka said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Wakka..." Tidus said as the brunete slid into Tidus's bed, Wakka put his hands around Tidus, making sure not to touch his wounds and they fell asleep in a loving embrace.

Sage: There I finally finished it, happy Chris?

Chris: Yay!

Sage: R&R Please :)

Chris: Wow Sage you spent 3 hours redoing those chapters.

Sage: It was worth it if my reviewers lub it!

Chris: Oh yes, flames will be reflected back to your house as it burns down as you live a horrible life.

Sage: I give so much love. -picks up piece of dust- Hey Chris look! I found my heart!

Chris: -gets maganifying glass- Well what do you know you found it!

Lol.

R&R PLZ

Lub Myself Alwayz! (And My Reviewers!)

Sage


	15. Aurons Sad Past

Sage:AH FUCK I DELETED THE CHAPTER AGAIN!!

Chris: Haha!

Sage: Don't make me drop you.

Chris: You should probably tell them what you told them in the chapter you just deleted.

Sage: Oh ya, um, I know there was alot of messups in the last chap, i kept changing the way that Yuna was going to get kidnapped and then I finally got an idea, and i was 2 lzy to go back and check so umm um ya, soz. And because im to mad to write a prestory disscussion im just gonna write, so umm ya, it might be kinda short CAUSE I WAS ALMOST DONE AND MY FREAKING LAPTOP HIBERNATED AND GOT DISSCONNECTED CAUSE I HATE DIALUP! But ya i need to get ready for school soon so ya.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" A redgarbed swordsman asked the blonde.

"Better, groggy, drowsy, a little bit nausus(can'tspell) But the pain is going away" He said with a weak smile.

"Good, don't stress yourself, in your condition it wouldn't be hard to push yourself to death, and if that happens, Wakka will go on a killing spree" He said raising his eyebrow.

"You know don't you?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes and I have to tell you somthing" Auron said sitting down on the bed Tidus was laying on.

"Ok." Tidus said sinking back into the bed.

"Im sure you've heard of the fayth and Yevon, the religion of Spira. Yevon has recently released a book containing various stories of Zanarkand, and the things we should do to make sure it dosen't happen again. But they don't see them as guidelines, they see them as commandments." Auron said seeing if Tidus was keeping up.

"Ok, I got all that so far" Tidus said with another weak smile.

"Being gay is to be against Spira's religion." Auron said bluntly.

"Discriminating much?!" Tidus said furiated.

"I haven't said the worst yet" Auron said.

Tidus sank back down into the bed.

"Wakka is in incredibly religious man Tidus, he trusts Yevon with his life, there commandments are his life rules" Auron said looking down.

The fury in Tidus's mind was taken over by heavy depression and guilt.

"It happened to me and Jecht" Auron said quietly. Tidus was quite surprised and looked at Auron with tears in his eyes, he had to get his mind off this, it was too much to bear by himself.

"What happened?" Tidus said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We fell in love" Auron said smiling slightly.

"It happened when we stopped in the inn outside of the Macalania Woods." Auron said weakly. "Braska didn't mind, he was just happy we were happy"

"What happened?" Tidus asked, the tears had dissapeared, he was to distracted by the story.

"It was when we got to bevelle... Jecht kissed me in public, and one of the townsman saw. We didn't think much of it, we thought we had our rights and there was nothing we could do about it" Auron said shedding a tear. "Bevelle wasen't very friendly after that with us... And then..." Auron stopped.

"Auron?" Tidus asked, during the story he had made his way and was now sitting by the swordsman on the edge of the bed.

With a quick motion Auron embraced Tidus. Speechless, Tidus hugged him back. He could here the swordsman crying silently, he put his hand on the back of head (his head was in his shoulder) and kept his other hand wrapped around his back.

"Its okay, its in the past..." Tidus said warmly.

He was curious about the end of the story, but he couldn't stand to see Auron this sad, he chose never to ask about that story ever again...

* * *

Sage: Yayaya Short I know but I have to go to sleep soon, im going to bed late enough already, plus my eyes are hurting from looking at the screen for so long and the sounds of paramore were wringing in my ears. So g'night!

Songs listened 2 while writing:

When It Rains - Paramore

Here We Go Again - Paramore

Warning: No Sage's were hurt in the making of this story, All sages hurt were Secretly Yuna in discuise and the bitch got a whooping.

R&R Plz my great reviewers!

Thats What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win.

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	16. A Ronso's Confession

* * *

Sage: Again, Grande Mucho sorry about not updating sooner!

Chris: Its about time! Why don't you just write the damn chapter!

Sage:... I've been busy with Habbo and things, And other stuff. AND WE JUST GOT A NEW PUPPY!!

Chris: Zomg, Its soo cute! What are you going to name it?

Sage: Idk!

Chris: You know the name! ?U just don't want to tell me!

Sage: Yep! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chris: WHY U LITTLE...

Sage: GAH! RUN AWAYZ!! Snaps fingers dissapears

Chris: Aw fuck, now I have to update the chapter... Shit... ENJOYZ!

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Lulu asked annoyed, they had been at the Inn for a week waiting for Tidus and Wakka to recover.

"What do you want to do? You want me to go wake them up, tell them that we are leaving and force them to follow us. Tidus was on the brink of death from the amount of blood he lost. You really want to push them harder?!" Auron shouted in a calm voice, only he could do somthing like that.

"There guardians! We all took an oath to help Yuna get to Zanarkand!" Lulu shouted back.

"EVERYONE SHUTTUP!" Rikku shouted as she walked into the room.

No one said anything until Rikku caught her breath after yelling those two words at the top of her lungs.

"Now, who wants dinner?" Rikku said with a huge smile across her face.

"Rikku, what do you think?" Lulu asked crossing her arms.

"Wha? Since when does my opinion matter?" Rikku said confused.

"Since you saved our lives!" Yuna said jumping up smiling.

"Hehehe... That was nothing... BUT! I do agree with Auron. Tidus was unexplainably close to death, pushing him now would cause some damage!" Rikku said pretending to be smart. (Rikku: HEY CHRIS I HEARD THAT!)

"Well Tidus's wounds were near fatal so he should rest for a atleast 1 more day." Rikku said happy that her opionon was appreciated.

"We can leave after he's feeling better. Lulu its okay, I don't mind." Yuna said before Lulu could object once again.

"Kimarhi think that Tidus should rest" Kimarhi said with his eyes closed.

"Exactly! Thanks poofy!" Rikku said giving the ronso a huge hug.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow ya!" Wakka said walking into the room.

"Wakka!" Yuna shouted as she ran over to her guardian and gave him a hug.

"Hey, your going to kill me ya!" Wakka said hugging her back.

"Im so happy your okay!" Yuna said breaking away.

"Ya me too!" Wakka said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Can Kimarhi speak with Tidus?" Kimarhi said out of no where, everyone had forgotten he was there... Except for Rikku who was clinging to him and braiding the white chair on his chest.

"Umm. Sure Kimarhi, he's in the room down the hall, upstaires, first door on the left." Rikku said breaking away from the ronso.

"Hmm" Kimarhi said leaving the room.

"Wonder whats that about?" Rikku asked herself outloud.

"Ronso's are anti-social creatures, its probably important" Auron said from the dark corner he was leaning against.

"Hmm..." Lulu said curious to what Kimarhi was going to do.

FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX

"Come in!" Tidus said as there was a knock at the door, he was a little big groggy since the visitor had disturbed his sleep.

"..." Kimarhi was silent as he came in.

"Kimarhi? I would never have expected for you to come see me" Tidus said with a smile.

"Kimarhi knows" Kimarhi said bluntly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kimarhi knows what?" Tidus asked, his intelligence wasen't telling him what it was supposed to and he had no clue what the ronso was talking about.

"Kimarhi knows about you and Wakka" Kimarhi said turning around, forcing him into a somewhat awkward postion so he crossed his legs at sat on the bed.

"Oooooo..." Tidus said starting to worry immediatly. Kimarhi was without a doubt Yuna's most faithful guardian, he would surely tell her about it.

"You and Wakka are mates?" Kimarhi asked.

_Is he blushing?_ Tidus thought for a second before responding. He thought about the word mate and thought about ronsos. Mating didn't include marriage, just two people that loved eachother. Or sometimes didn't even like eachother.

"Umm somewhat" Tidus repsonded not sure about his answer.

"Kimarhi not tell Yuna" Kimarhi said breaking his glance with the blonde.

"Really? But you are so loyal to Yuna! I thought you would tell her anything and everything!" Tidus said extremely surprised, and happy that his secret was still safe.

"Kimarhi is... Also..." Kimarhi said embarrsed. He couldn't find the right word to use.

There was a long silence between them, Tidus clearly knew what Kimarhi meant, the groggyness had faded once the ronso told him that he wouldn't tell Yuna.

"Kimarhi sorry, Kimarhi leave now." Kimarhi said getting up.

"Kimarhi wait!" Tidus said not getting up from his bed, orders from Dr. Rikku. Kimarhi turned around to see the blonde gesturing to sit back down on the bed. Except this time he sat alot closer to Tidus.

"It's nothing to be embarrsed about Kimarhi, its not abnormal. Its Okay." Tidus said hugging the ronso. Another thing he thought he would never do. Kimarhi hugged back and all was well!

* * *

Sage: Awww! Thats soo cuutte!!

Chris: I think that Kimarhi has the hots for Tidus!

Sage: I sooo wish cause I just read the hottest KimarhiXTidus story ever on and ya, uber sexy!

Chris: Lolol, your doing stuff somone your age shouldn't be doing!

Sage: SHUDDAP!

Chris: YOU SHUTTUP WIT DA SHUTTUP!

Sage: YOU SHUTTUP WIT DA SHUTTUP!

Tidus: pokes head out window HEY I POKE OUTTA MA HEAD!

Sage: Wow uber weird Blue Harvest moment! R&R plz!

Chris: All flames will be reflected back toward your house so you can burn in it and live a short and terrible life.

Sage: Yay for the emo phrase!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	17. REVIEWERS HELP GREATLY NEEDED!

Sage: Im not usual not to typical way to smart to be waiting around, Tai-Chi practices, snow board champions, I can fix the flat on your car!

ChrisANDSage: I MIGHT EVEN BE A PORNSTAR!

Sage: SHE MIGHT EVEN BE A PORNSTAR!

Chris: Indeed.

Sage: I gotta pocket gotta pocket full of sunshine i gotta love and I know that its all mine, Oh! Ooooh! Do what you want but your never gonna break me sticks and stones are never gonna shake me! Oh! Take me away! To better days! Take me away! A hiding place. I gotta pocket Gotta pocket full of sunshine, gotta love and i know that its all me.

Chris: SHUTTUP!

Sage: YOU SHUTTUP WIT DA SHUTTUPA!

Kimarhi: HEY IM TRYIN TO SLEEPA HERE YOU SHUTTUPA!

Auron: HEY NOWA MA DOG WON'T SHUTTUPA!

Tidus: HEY I POKA OUTTA MA HEAD!

Sage: PEEENIS!!

-Silence-

Sage: Thank you, now after the last chapter I decided that Kimarhi seriously needed to go out with somone.

Chris: Who the fuck are you going to make Kimarhi go out with?

-Kimarhi Appears-

Sage: Kimarhi who do you think you should go out with?

Kimarhi: Kimarhi think Tidus very sexy.

Sage: Indeed! But he's taken by Wakka. So sorry!

Chris: How about Biren or Yenke?

Sage: -Gives seriously fucked up look- ARE YOU FUCKED? Biren and Yenke are THE LAST people I would make him go out with!

Chris: WELL HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?

Sage: Umm, because they piss off poor Kimarhi all the fucking time!

Chris: OOO I have an idea! -Whispers to Sage-

Sage: Oooo! Maybe! But how the hell should I get that started?

Chris: Your the author here! Improvise!

Sage: Hmm... Ill think of somthing... As always! Lets see, where is the party heading next?

Chris: Guadosalam.

Sage: Ok then. REVIEWERS!

REVIEWERS I need your help, I have no freaking Idea who to make Kimarhi go out with. SO! You have to vote for who he should go out with, Im not updating until you people make your votes, because someone has to go out with Kimarhi! LIKE NOW!

So please help!

PS: To the idiots, Yes it has to be a guy.

Chris: UNTIL THEN... WE PARTY!

-We all dance to Low by Flo Rida-


	18. The Great Rikku

Chris: Hi people, Sage is locked in his room right now dancing around like crazy to Decoy by Paramore so once again, Im updating for him. But I need a host... Hmm... Who should I pick... ZOMG the suspense is killing me!! ZOMG I GOT AN IDEA!!

Rikku Appears.

Rikku: ZOMG IS CHRIS! -hugs-

Chris: Yay its Rikku

Rikku: Zomg is you!

Chris: Ok because your the best ever, im going to tell you about Sages secret story idea.

Rikku: ZOMG YAY SO SPECIAL!

Chris: -Whispers-

Rikku: ZOMG A SEQUEL?!

Chris: Oh announce it on the 6 aclock news why not!

Rikku: OKE DOKE! -Appears on 6 a'clock news- Breaking news! Sage is releasing a sequel to his current story.

Chris: ZOMG RIKKU SHUTTUP!

Rikku: Oke... but what are they gonna be called?

Chris: A.K.W.?

Rikku: K.W.A.?

Chris: That would be so stupid though! Because A dosen't make any sense!

Rikku: Ummm... Ya... True... R.W.K.?

Chris: OMG THAT WOULD WORK, IM GONNA TELL SAGE AFTER I UPDATE! ENJOYZ!

"Morning!" Rikku said walking into the room.

"Morning Rikku!" Tidus said getting up out of his bed.

"Wow somone's feeling better" Rikku said smiling.

"Ya, I guess we can continue the journey now." Tidus said walking out of the bedroom. "Im gonna go see how everyones doing."

"Okay!" Rikku said doing her signature dance.

"Hey stranger." Tidus said passing Auron.

"Feeling better?" Auron said in his normal cold voice.

"Ya, what I miss?" Tidus asked leaning against the wall that Auron was leaning against.

"Nothing, Arguments." Auron said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hmm. Im gonna go see everyone else." Tidus said speeding off.

"Don't run." Auron sighed. He felt like Tidus's father.

"Don't worry mom!" Tidus said without looking back.

... Or Mother...

FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFFXFFFXFFXFFXFFX

After a short celebration, the party quickly took off on there journey once more.

"No... Please leave me alone!" A women screamed in the forest.

"Hehehe, cmon lass your coming with us!" A strange man said.

"No! Let me leave my baby to somone please!" She pleaded

"Heh, a baby. John, kill the bloody thing will you?" The man laughed.

"NO!" The woman screamed running from the bandits, straight into the party.

"Please help me!" The woman pleaded at Yuna's feet.

"Shh... Its okay don't cry, we'll help you." Yuna said helping the woman to her feet.

"Thank you lady summoner!" The woman said standing beside Auron.

"Shall we get started?" Auron said walking infront of the party, unsheathing his huge Katana.

"Nooo! I want to show you what I can do!" Rikku said pulling out her daggers.

"Theres five of them..." Lulu said getting ready to cast a Fira spell.

"Nooo problem!" Rikku said running off to the bandits.

"Cmon you big meanies! Lets see what you got!" Rikku said spinning her daggers.

"Hmm, look at this lass. Her head should fetch a good price!" A man that looked like the bandits leader said.

"Your face, my dagger, lets make it happen!" Rikku said laughing.

Intimdated by this young girl, the Bandit leader motioned for two of his minions to go attack her.

"Aww, too scared to fight the little girl, so your sending your minions?" Rikku said frowning.

"Attack her!" He yelled to his two minions.

One of the minions ran at Rikku with a huge mace.

"Missed me!" Rikku giggled as his mace clumsily came down on the spot that Rikku HAD been standing at.

Rikku spun around and connected her dagger with the mans back. Pulling it up quickly as the mans blood soaked the ground beneath him.

"Oops... I think I broke him!" Rikku laughed running at the next bandit, slashing upward across the mans chest, causing him to fall to the ground in a great amount of pain.

Rikku laughed as she turned her back to the bandits and laughed.

"Rikku!" Tidus shouted. One of the bandits had come behind her with a spear and started to slash at her arm.

Rikku quickly turned as saw the spear coming down at her arm.

"Ah fuck!" Rikku yelled as she jumped away. The spear had wounded her arm minorly.

"That hurt! Your going to pay for that you meanie!" Rikku yelled as she took some machina from her pocket.

"Machina? What is she doing with machina?!" Wakka shouted.

"Shes Al-"

Yuna quickly covered Tidus's mouth.

"Who knows? You can ask her later though!" Yuna gave a weak smile.

"Hmmm..." Wakka said turning around and began watching the battle again.

Tidus was amazed, Yuna totally just dodged a bullet for him.

"Take this you big meanies!" Rikku said as she threw what looked like a grenade at the bandits.

"ARHH!" The bandits yelled as it exploded and there lives ended.

Everyone in the partys jaw literally dropped to the ground. Except Auron who gave a quick chuckle and continued walking.

"Kimarhi curious. How little Rikku do that?" Kimarhi said walking toward Rikku.

"Thats Rikku Magic! CMON PEOPLES!" Rikku said racing off to Guadosalam.

"Thank you so much Lady Summoner!" The woman said as she ran back to the moonflow.

"WHATS TAKING YOU ALL SO LONG!?" Rikku shouted from afar.

"Hehe... You guys go ahead, I ask Yuna somthing quickly." Tidus said scratching the back of his head pretending to look inncocent.

"Hmm... Okay, but hurry" Lulu said running off to Rikku.

Wakka flashed a quick look of curiosity but then continued walking.

"Yuna. Thanks for that, how did yo-?" Tidus was cut off.

"Shes my cousin, I'm half al-bhed." Yuna explained.

"That still dosen't explain ho-" he was cut off again.

"Don't worry, Wakka won't find out, and if he does I doubt it would effect you two." Yuna said smiling.

...She knew...

Sage: ZOMG NO YOU DIDN'T!?

Chris: I did!

Sage: -hugs- YAY! NOW YUNA KNOWZ!

Chris: We still need to find somone for Kimarhi.

Sage: Oh and to Losthope19, Ya I think its gonna be OC, Any ideas?

Chris: Review plz!

Rikku: All flames reflected back to your house where you shall die a short and horrible life.

Sage: YAY FOR THE EMO PHRASE!

PS: WE STILL NEED KIMARHI COUPLING IDEAS!

LUB MYSELF ALWAYZ!

Sage

Rikku: -Turns up boombox-

Boombox: Decoy - Paramore

Everyone: -Dances-


End file.
